finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Gibbons
Brian Gibbons was a character in the film Final Destination 2. Brian is the only Final Destination character to not be a part of a premonition, but still be on Death's List. Biography Brian lived in White Plains, New York. He was the son of Peter Gibbons and Mrs. Gibbons who had owned a farm called Gibbons' farm. Brian spent most of his time working in the fields and studying. ''Final Destination 2'' Brian was working in the fields when he saw Kat Jennings swerve her SUV out of control and crash. He ran over to help out the others and tried pulling out the log that had her pinned inside, but as he did, it only gave her more pain. Brian was forced to leave and called his father for help. Later, he was nearly run over by a news van, but Rory Peters pulled him back and saved him from death. Rory offered him some advice and Brian thanked him in return. Death Around Autumn 2001, after Kimberly and Thomas cheated Death, Brian and his family were at a barbecue with Kimberly, her father, and Thomas. During a conversation, Brian reminded his father of his near-death experience and he told Kimberly and Burke about it. Kim and Burke looked at each other before turning their heads to the grill Brian was standing at. It suddenly exploded and blew Brian's body apart, sending his arm on his screaming mother's plate. Signs/Clues *Kat nearly runs him over with her SUV when they crash through the stack of hay onto the field *Brian almost died when he was nearly run over by a news van, but Rory saved him. Even though he had nothing to do with Route 23 or Flight 180, he was immediately added to Death's list after his death was skipped. *In some versions of the film, the coloration of this scene is warm.(red, orange and yellow) *Brian was meant to have been killed by the news van if it wasn't for Rory's intervention. *Interestingly, Rory, who was meant to die on Route 23, saved his life. However, if Rory had died on the crash, there would have been no news van near Brian in the first place, meaning he would not have died if the crash had not taken place. Unless he would have died that same day, but something different were to occur. But according to Clear, the survivors had affected everything around them since they survived the pile-up. Just like what happened before: Kat should have died earlier, but because of the Flight 180's survivors, she didn't die and her fate was affected. But this time the case is like this: Brian should have not originally died, but because of the Route 23's survivors, his fate was altered, the news van was supposed to cause his death, his death was intervened, and as a result he was put on death's list and died. *The news van which Rory saved Brian from running over him caused Rory's death. *Brian's surname is 'Gibbons'. In many FPS games, 'gibbing' refers to a type of death, typically caused by an explosion or being crushed by an object of large ,ass, that hits the subject with such force that their body is crushed and their body parts - their "giblets" - are propelled outwards in different directions. *The news van that was supposed to hit him blew up, foreshadowing his death. Fun Facts *If you notice the arm on the table, that's a man's arm. It's too big to be his arm. Appearances *''Final Destination 2'' (potrayed by Noel Fisher) *[[Final Destination 2 (novel)|''Final Destination 2 (novel)]] Trivia * Rory unknowingly made Brian cheat death by saving him from getting run over by the news van that was supposed to kill him. ** However, this in itself is a contradiction, as the only reason the news van showed up was due to Kat Jennings' car crash. Had there been no survivors on Route 23, the van would've never showed up, and Brian would've lived regardless. ** It's possible, however, that Brian would've died differently, but at the same time, and him almost getting hit by the van was to make up for the fact that his original death was delayed. * In the script of ''Final Destination 2, he is described as: BRIAN GIBBONS, 18, cheerfully drives a TRACTOR hauling a WHOODCHIPPER across the high crest of the empty road toward a pile of thick branches. '''' Gibbons, Brian Gibbons, Brian Gibbons, Brian Gibbons, Brian Gibbons, Brian Gibbons, Brian Gibbons, Brian Gibbons, Brian Gibbons, Brian Category:Death Intervened Category:Dismembered Category:Incinerated Category:Boys Category:Teenagers